


Rogeli- no!

by pxncey



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: M/M, S2 E1: Chapter Twenty Three, bc guys. he's 39, i just came up with that on the spot sorry, is it bc rogelio is 'Old'?, please i feel weird all alone in this... michelio corner, why is nobody else shipping this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxncey/pseuds/pxncey
Summary: Rogelio would like to say that he is overcome with emotion today for a myriad of reasons, because that sounds very complex and dramatic. But when he thinks about it, it really does just boil down to three main factors.Numéro uno, becoming a grandfather. Numéro dos, having his grandson stolen by—and then returned from the clutches of—Sin Rostro. And numéro très, inadvertently causing stress for an exhausted Jane in the form of a media circus outside the house who think she's the next Virgin Mary.In his moment alone with Michael on such a stressful day, Rogelio takes comfort in his friend.(I don't know why I wrote this.)





	Rogeli- no!

"Is it like, Jane's going though so much, and you just don't know how to help her?" Michael asks Rogelio. The two of them are sat at the end of Xo's bed, the lights dim in her room and the door half open. They're distanced enough from the cluster of people in the living room that it's quiet in there.

 _"Exactly,"_ Rogelio says, an anguished expression on his face. "In the last twenty four hours, I have ruined multiple celebrity friendships by tweeting their dirty secrets in an effort to distract the press. It has not worked!"

"You know what? No more tweeting," Michael says, lifting the phone from Rogelio's hand. When Rogelio looks briefly wounded, he adds tactfully: "Cos tweeting's not gonna help Jane right now. So... think smaller. Less celebrity stuff, more grandfather."

Rogelio's mouth becomes a straight line. He shakes his head in deep, almost fearful disapproval. Michael realises it must be because _grandfather_ probably makes him feel old—and he really isn't. "Abuelo," he amends.

Rogelio murmurs a quiet noise of disapproval.

"Do you have a name in mind?"

A small smile appears on Rogelio's face, and he says, "Papa," -then grins, a little spark in his eyes. "Nice, ambiguous..."

"Nice!" Michael smiles back, clapping Rogelio on the back. "Okay, so think Papa stuff."

There's still a big smile on Rogelio's face, like he's so brimming with happiness at this idea that he can't keep it in. He nods, hesitates for a brief second, then leans over and deposits his upper body over Michael's side, his face tucked against Michael's neck.

"Oh," Michael says, a little awkwardly, and pats Rogelio's shoulder. "Okay."

Rogelio takes this as an invitation to throw his arms around Michael too. With the rush of air, Michael can smell his cologne, and probably several dozen other products too, all mixed together. Thankfully, they seem to blend well to create something relatively pleasant. He sits for a few moments, waiting, then carefully removes Rogelio from his personal space when he doesn't sit up by himself. "Rogelio?" he says.

"Michael," Rogelio sighs, like he's agreeing. His arms are still half around Michael and it doesn't look like he's going to drop them any time soon.

Michael is thinking of intervening again, since this embrace is lasting a little longer than is socially appropriate, but then Rogelio comes close to him again—really close to his face, which is much more startling than when he was pressed against his neck—and kisses Michael.

It's short but quite impassioned, considering its duration. Rogelio is extremely enthusiastic extremely quickly, and Michael is now very aware of why his show is called _the Passions of Santos._ (Tongue.)

When Rogelio comes up for air, Michael takes the chance to lean back and bring himself back into his body. He's so startled he can't speak. According to the look on his face, Rogelio feels the same.

"Okay," Michael says, the first to speak. His voice is dry and strange. He means to follow through and make a comment, or ask a question, but all he can manage is repeating, "Okay."

The look Rogelio gives him in response is regretful, but only a little embarrassed. Shame isn't his style, Michael thinks. He owns his actions. (Maybe he could learn a thing or two from him.) Being comfortable with his actions or not, though, neither Rogelio or Michael seem to be sure of what to do now. Should Michael tell Rogelio to forget it ever happened? Does he need to reassure Rogelio that their friendship isn't ruined?

It's all too much for Michael to handle really, on top of everything else. All the stuff with Jane and the baby and Rafael (and _Nadine)_ is swimming around his head, clogging up all the clever bits of his brain and leaving him a bit of a marshmallow. Michael wants a distraction from all the confusion... and one seems to have arisen just now, he realises.

Rogelio is really his favourite person right now, considering the whole probably-can-never-have-Jane thing, and added to the new factor that he seems to be Rogelio's favourite person (in the moment, at least), this helps solidify the decision.

So Michael kisses Rogelio again. And Rogelio kisses back, because why not? It's not like their lives could get any more like a telenovela.

Might as well roll with it.

**Author's Note:**

> u know what? I do know why i wrote this. jtv is a great show but there's Not Nearly enough gay in it. and i enjoyed rogelio and michaels friendship, and theyre both dudes, so this is how my gay frustration has manifested. im truly sorry. ps their moment together is 26:54-28:30


End file.
